What's wrong with Pony
by Deanaholic1
Summary: What if Pony was sicker than everyone thought after Johnny and Dally's death?..well this is my take..my first outsider fic so plz be nice..sick Pony..plz R & R...really bad summary i guess
1. What's wrong with Pony?

1**HI everyone!..okay so I just love the book outsiders and sadly I don't own anything..nope..its all S.E Hinton's work..but anyways..I just found this website...didn't know they had 1 4 the outsiders. So I've written stories for Supernatural and I think it's a bout time I do one for the outsiders..so I hope u like it...all reviews welcome!**

**It takes place when Pony is sick after Johnny' and Dally's death.**

**What's wrong with Pony?**

Soda couldn't release the undying feeling that something worse was wrong with his baby brother. It had been over a week and Pony still wasn't getting better if anything he was getting worse..much worse. So Soda sat in a chair across from the bed that held his restless, sick brother, Ponyboy Curtis.

"Geez Pony what's wrong with you?"

He was talking to himself so was surprised when he heard a small whisper of a voice he knew to be Pony's.

"Soda?"

"Pony?..oh god Pony had me scared to death. How you feeling?"

"Not good." Pony barley got out his sentence before he went into a coughing fit. By this time he had was curled into a small ball turned away from Soda.

Soda was sitting on the bed next to Pony rubbing his back when he listened to Pony's coughs. They sounded wet. Like he was vomiting as he coughed and sure enough after Soda thought this Pony lent over the side of the bed away from Soda and threw up. But the usual gut retching smell of vomit didn't hit Soda instead it was an all to familiar sent of blood. He slowly turned Pony so he was looking at his face and there he saw the blood dripping from his lips. He grabbed a cloth quickly wiping it away before turning the light on. As he peered over the bed his thoughts were confirmed as he saw the blood. His feeling was right something was terribly wrong with Pony.

"Sh!t Pony. This ain't good buddy. I think you need a hospital kiddo." so Soda strode of without hesitation telling Darry to get the car ready to take Pony to the hospital. At first Darry wanted to carry Pony to the car but he knew that from the look of Soda they needed to get to the hospital fast.

"Soda what's wrong?"

"I don't know Darry. He's coughing and puking blood..internal bleeding...I don't know I just know some things wrong." Soda's concern was laid out in his words and with shaky hands threw Darry the keys before returning to Ponyboy. As gently as he could he picked Pony up. He had lost weight so wasn't to heavy to carry. So he left the house with Pony in his arms. And the three Curtis brother's drove of to the hospital with one extremely sick in the backseat being held by one of his big brothers.

**KK so it probably sucks really bad..so sorry..but plz review and tell whether or not to continue..I luv all comments.**

BRitt


	2. The journey there

1**Omg..u guys r great!..thankx so much 4 reviewing and thankx 4 the helpful hints...I'll slow it down a bit...OO it its weird that im doing short chapter so I think I'll be updating a lot..so much stuff 2 do..but have 2 write..I luv writing. Anyway thankx ever so much and I hope you like this chapter as well... :)**

**THE JOURNEY THERE!**.

Ponyboy was shaking uncontrollably. He was cold then warm and then cold again. He was confused by all accounts. The only thing he knew was that he was in a car.._ Darry 's car?_...and that he was being held by soda. That much he knew. He knew the smell of his colon anywhere. And the smell of his hair grease and just his smell. The smell that reminded him so much of his mother..._Where are we going?_...slowly and carefully he opened his eyes to be met by a huge smile plastered on Soda's face. His head felt like he had just went 12 rounds with a block of cement and when they passed a street light he couldn't hide the wince that followed or his eyes being squeezed shut.

"Pony..Pony you okay?"

Soda sounded scared, concerned and worried something that only happened when Ponyboy was sick or hurt. He had always been a great brother. Darry had to but he was so much closer to Soda.

"Hm?"

"Pony you okay?"

"I..I ..(cough)(cough)" Pony had covered his mouth thankful for some mobility but when he pulled his hand away and saw the blood he began panicking.

"Oh my GOD!..What the hell..(cough0(cough) Soda what's wrong with me?" Pony was all but in tears by now. Some from panic but most from feeling how dreadfully terrible he did feel.

"Shh, Pony calm down. We're going to the hospital, its okay. Just calm down. Just breathe okay?"

"It hurts..god I can feel the freaking blood..(Cough)(cough)"

"PONYBOY! Just calm down. Your not helping yourself. Please Pony do it for me okay?"

How could Pony say no to Soda. He had always done everything for him so how could he disobey him?..really? So he willed himself to calm, trying his best to ignored the sensation of feeling blood in his throat. _Why me?..why always me? What did I do? What did I do?"_

"Soda?"

"Yeah pony?" slightly worried he looked at Ponyboy. He face looked so much more paler than before.

"I'm going to sleep now."

"Pony I know you want to buddy, buts it the first time in a week you've been up and with you coughing up blood I don't think its such a great idea." he couldn't help the slight tremor in his voice.

"I'll try."

"Thankx buddy."

What seemed like hours later they arrived at the hospital and against Soda' protest, pleads and begs Pony had lost consciousness about 5 minutes before reaching the hospital. Stepping out of the car Darry hurried round the car and opened the back door. Soda carefully handed him Pony and he took a mad dash for the entrance with Soda close behind.

**Ok, so I no there wasn't much Darry in this one..in any so far but he will be in the next one...so I hope that this chapter went a little slower as not to be to confusing..I hope..LOL..so all reviews welcome..and thankx again... :)**


	3. The problem

1**SO I WANT 2 SAY THANKX AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS LEFT ME..MUCH APPRECIATED..AND IM GLAD THE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T CONFUSING..SO THIS CHAPTER IS MORE SODA AND DARRY TALKING**

**THE PROBLEM**

Darry raced to the receptionist, it was the same nurse stationed there when they had first brought Pony in. And even in Pony's sick state could tell she didn't like them, but who ever like greasers right?

"Hey can I have some help today?!"

Darry was getting angry as was Soda.

_How can this nurse..what's her name?...Nurse Parson just sit there when his little brother was so sick?_ Soda lost all control by that time so loudly banged the desk that the nurse was at. She was startled and with a large sigh turned to them.

"Well if it isn't the Curtis's. look you have already been here for the kid. The doc looked at him so he's fine. Now just bring him home and let him get some rest."

"Well unless you consider coughing up freaking blood normal I highly consider you letting us seeing the doctor." Soda's voice was threatening which was very uncommon for him. It was only when something involved Ponyboy did he get this angry. No one..NO ONE will hurt or deny his baby brother help. And he be damned if he let it start now.

Nurse Parson finally looked at the boy she knew to be Ponyboy in the arms of his eldest brother...Darrel. It was then she noticed how pale he truly was and how flushed his cheeks were. She was starting to feel bad for the kid. She knew she wasn't the nicest person but Ponyboy had been one of her patients and had given her no trouble at all.. More than she could say for some of the greaser brought in here.

"OO, here lay him on this." she quickly guided them to a Gurney and was given a glare from both brothers but Soda's seemed softer as to be seeing she cared some what for his brother.

"Bout time." Darry said.

"Look, I'll get a doctor but watch your mouth boy cause I won't tolerate none of that crap. Have you thrown out so fast it spin you head clear off." Parson snapped back before pushing the now moaning Pony down the hall and around the corner and out of sight.

"Come on Darry, lets sit its going to be a long wait."

"Yeah I know Soda it's just..this crap always happens to him."

"That I know Darry trust me I know." Soda had a few tears forming in the corners of his eyes. They were from pure worry and concern for his brother.

"Darry do you know what he said before he passed out?"

"No, why Soda, what he say?" Darry could see the sheen of tears and the shaking of soda's shoulder so sat beside him and put an arm round his shoulders comforting him best he could.

"Said...said he missed mum and dad and that he would say "hi" when he sees them. God Darry you don't think he'll..we can't lose him Darry we can't. Can't go on without him." by know tears where flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Hey Pony is probably still out if don't worry. He's our brother he's a fighter he'll pull through. Like you said can't go on with out him"

"Nope..never could..I can't even think about it."

"Me either kiddo so don't cause he'll be better as soon as a possible." truth be told Darry was worry as much if not more than Soda about Pony. He had felt his erratic heart beat on his chest and the slow shallow breath which were not comforting signs.

"Family of Ponyboy Curtis?"

A doctor with gray hair about 5'9 stood before them and both Darry and Soda were on there feet immediately.

"What's wrong with our brother?" Soda asked with a shaky voice wiping the tears from his face.

"Well we aren't sure yet but I'm think internal bleeding. You said he'd been in a fight before he had gotten sick right?"

"Yes..we brought him in then..that was a week ago and they said it was exhaustion and shock..we lost 2 close friends the day he got sick." Darry answered sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loses but as for Pony I'm extremely concerned because until we can pinpoint the bleeding we can't operate."

"Operate?" Soda's eyes were wide with shock and worry and god knows what else.

"Yes when he find the bleed we will need to go in and suture it to prevent further blood lose...his blood pressure is extremely low and when you brought him in his heart bet was erratic and breather shallow..we had to incubate him to ensure he was getting oxygen. You may see him and I'll come talk to you when I have news."

Both boys nodded both in shock. There brother needed surgery..he was incubated...millions of thoughts ran through there mind as they followed the doctor to Pony's room. Now they stood in front of the room and Darry slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. When there eyes set upon Pony they both gasped.

**Kk..so I hope it ain't 2 cliffy..I'll update soon..plz review..really hope u enjoyed!!!!!!**


	4. Appearance

1**Hi guys..im so excited..im only on chapter 4 and I have 16 reviews...that is like just wonderful..thank u..all of u... :)...so anyway im updating today cuz 2morrow my sis is havin a b-day party...12 9 yr olds running around is not my idea of fun...and none of her friends have sisters round my age14 that I can talk to...I can't wait..rolls eyes okay so back to the story..lol..but really thank u**

**Appearances**

Darry and Soda stood frozen to the spot Ponyboy..their little brother looked so small in the big hospital bed. He was whiter than the hospital sheets currently covering him. Iv's played piggy back on his right hand. One give fluids another giving nutrients and another one pumping the much needed blood back into his body. However the most nerve racking thing was the tube coming from Pony's mouth. It was a sign that Pony couldn't breathe on his own when did things get so bad? Soda made the first move taking 4 long steps to Pony's side. He picked up his left hand and squeezed it tight but didn't get anything in return except Pony's lax hand.

"Come on Pony. You can't leave us okay?..I...we couldn't go on with out ya. Come on Pony just fight okay. In no time you'll be better."

"Yeah kiddo just fine." Soda didn't even see Darry come up on the opposite side of Pony. Soda looked into Darry's eyes that were glistened with tears unshed. But behind that was fear and uncertainty. Darry didn't know if Pony would make it.

_How can he think that?..god dammit he's our big brother and it looks like he's giving up hope, what the hell._

"What the hell."

"What?"

Soda looked again at Darry he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Nothing." was the mumbled reply.

"No Soda why'd you say that?"

Soda was getting angry again, he was so close to Pony...overprotective was an understatement.

"Cuz you've given up hope." he snapped back and tore his gaze from Darry's shocked face. He never talked to Darry like that hell he's never talked like that to ANYONE.\

"Don't you worry Pony, I'm here for ya bud. So you got to get better..who am I supposed to tell all my secrets to? Huh?" Soda whispered in Pony's ears so that Darry didn't hear. He had a smirk on his face but it left when the doctor came back saying they needed to do more testing at that they needed to leave.

"I'll be here when you come back Pony, don't worry you'll make it." Soda slowly walked out the door and found Darry already seated with his head in his hands. Soda felt bad about snapping at him like that but it had been the truth. Slowly he took his seat beside Darry.

"I'm sorry Darry, I just..."

"No Soda you were right. I was giving up..I just couldn't handle seeing him like that."

"I know killed me, but we got to be strong for Pony."

"I know..and I'm not giving up hope yet."

"You better not ever." was Soda's gentle but stern reply.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard commotion just beyond the hallway. People shouting..two people..Steve and Two-Bit.

"LET US THROUGH THE KIDS FAMILY!" It was strange hearing those words from Steve's mouth. Everyone..including Pony knew Steve didn't take a liking to Pony. But I guess if you look down deep...really deep Steve cared bout Pony.

"CALL SECURITY! WE AIN'T LEAVING TILL WE SEE PONY!" good old Two-Bit was shouting to and after a few moments both Steve and two-Bit appeared before Darry and Soda.

"How's the kid?" Asked Steve

"Yeah how is he?..we went to your house and that neighbor of yours told us you were here."

Just as Darry was going to answer the doctor emerged from pony's room a sad expression on his face which only added to everyone's concern.

"Darry, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit were all standing in front of him waiting for him to talk and when he did it was a mess.

"Mr. Curtis would you like to come to my office to talk?" he glance at Steve and Two-Bit who he knew hadn't been here before.

"No, what ever you can say to me you can say to them."

The doctor nodded before continuing.

"Well as I guess it is internal bleeding. The bleeding from a small tear in his spline. It was so small it wasn't caught on his first examination. I had to take two x-rays to confirm it. He'll need surgery..but there's a problem."

"What?" Darry asked concern apparent in his voice.

"Your insurance won't fully cover the surgery so unless you can come up with the reaming $3000 he won't receive the surgery."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we are restricted against operating on young Pony until the surgery is paid for."

"What'll happen if he don't get it?" Soda's shaky voice asked.

"Well unless by some miracle his blood clots and repairs the tear on its own..he'll die from blood loss."

With that the doctor left the two Curtis brothers, Steve Randell and Two- Bit Mathews to plan a way to come up with $ 3000. Which they all knew none of them had...

**TBC.**

**I hope this chapter wasn't confusing..tell me if it was..and I no Steve don't like pony but I jst want 2 make him some what nice in the story...but anyway plz review..much appreciated.. :)**


	5. a Solution!

1**Omg..its been so long since I last updated..lol..anyway I'**

**ve been so busy..and I got dumped by my boyfriend...a$$hole...anyway..lol I need something to take my mind of him..cuz I'll c him 2morrow in my classes...so if this chapter is confusing or moves 2 fast...or jst sad its jst me in a grumpy mood...srry.. :(**

**A SOLUTION!?**

It had been almost 25 minutes and still the gang..what was left of it anyway had yet to come up with an idea but none were ready to give up. No not on Pony. It had been hard losing Dally and Johnny but what did they really have in the future..nothing but the gang but Pony. Pony had a future. He was gonna go somewhere and be somebody and everyone in the gang knew that. Pony was innocent and truly a good kid nothing like a greaser's true nature..as it appears.

"I've Got it!" Two-Bi suddenly jumped up with a smile of pride on his face.

"What?!" Darry, Soda and Steve said in unison which was a little weird but who cares.

"The newspaper!"

Darry looked at two-Bit as if he finally lost it. "What are you talking about? Newspaper?"

"Hello, they did that big editorial on Pony and..Johnny. I bet if we told them bout Pony they could write something bout him and maybe we could get donations!" Two-Bit starred at them as if they were all stupid which was an uncommon look for Two-Bit considering it was usually him receiving that look.

"I don't know Two-Bit the socials workers are already suspicious bout us." Darry could hide the fear of the thought about losing Soda or Pony.

"Dude it would be to help Pony..how stupid you think they are Dar?"

"Think he's got a point Dar. I mean if its to help Pony I mean we need the money. He needs the surgery you heard the doc. Even if me and you work doubles for a month we still wouldn't get that money. Pony's...he don't got a lot of time. And I ain't ready to lose my kid brother..and I know you ain't either."

Darry nodded slowly before looking at Two-Bit.

"Guess you do know how to use that brain of yours huh?"

"What?..I always use my brain." two-Bit tried to sound offended.

"Yeah and I hate cars." was Steve's remark as he dodged a playful fist to the shoulder.

"Okay well we better get over there before they close. Soda you gonna-"

"I'm staying with Pony Darry."

"Thought so. What out for the kid. We'll be back soon kay?"

"Yeah..I always do."

"I know, bye."

"Bye."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Soda had entered Pony's room when the gang left. Pony looked paler than before and it only made soda's heart sink more. But he pushed that aside he had to be strong for Pony. So he went to pony's side and pulled a chair up to the bed. He grabbed Pony's hand and laid his head on Pony's arm. He felt so tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week..if any. So within minutes he was asleep holding Pony's hand. What he awoke to would forever be the worst moment in his life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Darry, Steve and Two-Bit walked up to the writer of the Tulsa weekly. She was an older woman maybe in her late 40's with short graying hair and glasses to big for her face.

"How may I help you...gentlemen?"

"My..my brother Ponyboy, you did an article on him a few days ago."

"Ah yes the young boy who risked his life to save the poor kids. Such a shame the other two died. Sorry for your lose..but what does that have to do with young Pony?"

"Well you see he.." Darry couldn't finish and two- Bit didn't seem up to it either so Steve to the opportunity to speak up for the kid.

"He's real sick ma'am. He has some um..internal bleeding. He was in a fight a while back the night our friends passed. He collapsed so we brought him to the hospital. They said it was exhaustion and crap but then the kid..he stared coughing blood. Brought him back and found out he had a tear in his spline."

"Ah, poor kid. Such a sweet kid to. Such a shame what happens to the good kids these days. But what so I have to do with this?"

"He needs surgery but we don't got the money..we were wonderin if maybe.."

"If I'd write you a story so you could get help?"

"Umm yes ma'am."

"Well I'd be delighted. Always glad to help the good...and I'll be the first to help..here take this."

She handed the Boys $100.

"Now it ain't much..but how much do you need for the surgery?"

"$3000"

"Ooh..so expensive. Well don't you worry it'll be in the next print coming out tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Darry, Steve and two-Bit walked out. Darry held the $100 in his hands before putting it in his wallet.

"Steve...umm thanks for you know."

"Don't sweat it man. I mean I know I can be pretty tough on the kid but Pony's part of the gang and he's family."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later. They had good news to bring. Maybe things were starting to look up. But as if god had other plans they found Soda outside Pony's room crying. Darry went up and placed a hand on his shoulder he looked up

"What's wrong Soda?"

"His..his heart stopped Darry. They're..they're in there now...oh god his heart stopped."

Soda was a mess crying but what did you expect? Because when the news was given to Darry I the others they to cried and awaited for news on the young greaser.

After 3 minutes a doctor came out and up to the gang and began to talk...

**TBC**

**lol I know cliffy but i...I'm jst idk...tired, headache...everything I guess..lol..so I hope the chapter wasn't to sad...I'll update soon promise**


	6. Please be okay

1**Omg guys. Thankx 4 the reviews ..4 both stories I'm so hyped up right now so I might update both..idk its kinda late but we'll c..thankx.. :)**

**Please be okay!**

The entire gang stood as the doctor approached.

"H-How's Pony. God I...he's got to be okay." Soda's words were a jumbled mess. Seeing the flat line on the heart monitor would forever scare the crap out of him. His baby's brother, his Pony had physically been dead to the world. And he still didn't know how he was doing.

"Well he gave us quite a scare but fortunately we were able to revive him. But I must warn you the reason his heart went into cardiac arrest..."

the doctor looked at the bunch and the only one that didn't look confused was the oldest man. Darrel Pony's oldest brother.

"In other words his heart stop."

Look of realization crossed the rest of the gang and the doctor continued.

"As I was saying he reason his heart gave out was because his blood pressure bottomed out. He's losing to much blood. Even as we give it to him its just leaking back out. And the bruising on his stomach show that. He needs this surgery as soon as possible I'm afraid he doesn't have much longer. We'll give him some medicine to clot his blood but that won't work for long."

"W–We'll get the money sir." Darry showed determination on his face. An expression he that wouldn't falter until his goal was succeeded..

The doctor left and the gang filed into Pony's room. He looked paler than he had before if that was even possible. Everyone had tears in their eyes but Soda was hysterical. Of course seeing what he had seen would probably do that to a person. He moved to Pony's bed and sat down holding Pony's hand. Though he tried to fight it he fell asleep crying.

" Two- Bit stay here Steve come with me. Were gonna go to Dx and Jack's(idk that is the name I came up with for the roofing company, if there was one named I'm sorry)"

"Why?" Steve looked at Darry puzzled.

"We're gonna see if me and Soda can get a raise. Were gonna need to work te get this money..and we need it now. Two-Bit if you don't mind watchin Pony that is."

"...I want to help to Darry...wait what about my mom?"

Darry thought about Two-Bits mom. They saw each other many times and she was a very nice and gently mother.

"Okay..thanks two-Bit. I really appreciate it."

"What do you mean?..Pony's family I have e to help him."

"So do I."

Darry and Two-Bit turned to Steve.

"You?"

"Yeah...look I know it looks like I don't like the kid..sure he annoying the heck out of me but Pony is family. And we need him and I think we all know that. I mean look we've started to mov eon after.. But if we lose Pony you know we won't. The kid got it goin for him."

Two-Bit and Darry starred at Steve as if he was crazy. All of this was coming from the guy that never said anything nice bout Pony...always yelled and insulted him.

"Umm..okay." was all Darry could say. Two- Bit being his natural joking self made a comment also.

"So Steve does care bout Pony huh?..Guess I can hold that over you from now on?"

"Like hell cuz I'll kill you."

They all laughed before Darry wrote a quick note to Soda is he woke and left.

Later in evening at Hospital

"So we got a raise?" Soda was still sleepy but was getting the conversation was about the money needed for Pony.

"Yeah little buddy. We told them bout Pony..I guess the paper's already out cuz they already knew. Heck they both gave us $100."

"So we only need.." Soda only took a few seconds to answer shocking all of them..to bad Pony wasn't okay to be able to hear him sound so smart.

"...$2700."

"Umm Yeah Soda..exactly..how did you?"

"Its bout Pony."

"OO..I know but don't worry we'll get it."

"Did you check the house? I mean maybe if the papers out."

"We're going there now..you staying?"

"Yeah."

"Okay come on guys."

Curtis House

There sitting on the porch were Randy and Cherry. Cherry was crying which meant she probably found out bout Pony and Randy was here...(I'm gonna have them like Randy and Cherry)

"Hey guys." Darry, Two-Bit and Steve approached the two.

"Hey Darrel." Randy said as calmly as possible.

"I-is it true bout Pony?" Cherry was crying and here words were sobs.

"Yeah..." Steve answered for Darry because she didn't show any signs of talking.

"Here..its from me and Cherry and Marcia. Pony isn't a normal grease..he's just a kid and..he don't deserve this."

Darry numbly took the package from Randy and opened to find $1000.

"Thanks..you..you have no idea how much this means."

"No–its no problem I mean...Pony he was so..so good. And I want to help him...and, and when he better I need to talk to him..you dig?" Cherry was very mysterious but no one could tell what she was thinking.

"Look we got to go but tell Pony he to get better okay?"

"Yeah, thanks again guys."

"Your welcome and don't forget okay?"

"I won't Cherry."

"Thanks."

After they left they went inside and two-Bit got the mail.

"So what do you think Cherry wants with Pony?"

"I don't know Steve."

"Say, what they give you anyhow?"

"Believe it or not 1000 bucks."

"No freaking way."

"Yeah."

Two-Bit came running in with a smile.

**TBC LOL its 2 late so I'll update tomorrow...**

**Review plz:)**


	7. Why are you so happy?

1Omg..I'm am so sorry about the lack of updates on both my stories..I have been so swamped in homework it isn't funny..hopefully I can update more...

I would luv to thank all of u that have updated...and Van York 16 for the pm..

**Why are you so happy?**

No one had seen that genuine Two-Bit smile in the last few days. Sure he had smiled and laughed but never with his heart liked he used to. However when he ran into the livingroom that smile was plastered on his face.

"Why are you so happy Two-Bit?" Steve was asking while counting the money they had so far..double checking.

"Because of this!"

He handed Darry an envelope and was all but jumping up and down.

It took a minute but soon Darry had that smile to.._What the hell is going on?_ Steve pondered.

"Mind letting me in on it anytime soon?"

"In the car we got to go get Soda. Let's go!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Soda POV**

It always happens to him..why you Pony?. You never deserve any of this crap. Not one ounce of it.

"Come on Pony. Keep fighting."

Please..oh god knows I can't live without you. Hell it killed me not seeing you that week you were with Johnny..Johnny. Guess it is true. 'The good die young' well I'll be damned if Pony is one of them.

"Pony..please...just be okay."

**Anyone POV**

Darry, Steve and two-bit all hurried into Pony's room excited to tell Soda of the good news.

They found him asleep with Pony's hand in his. Darry shook his shoulders gently until he was completely wake.

"Hey guys..wait why are you so happy?"

"We got the money Soda!!!"

"What!! No way..Yes!..oh god...Yes!!...how?"

"Your never gonna believe it." Soda looked at Steve with a questioning look.

"Johnny and Dally's parents! It's a shame though, they never cared bout Johnny or Dally but they come up with money to help Pony. I don't get it."

"Yeah I know what you mean Dar, hey Soda what'd you think?"

"I don't care!..well not right now. Right now they need to help Pony."

"They are, scheduled for surgery at 5pm."

"That's in less than an hour!"

"I know Soda, but they'll take him to prepare him at 4:30 so we have 20 minutes with him...we all do."

"Okay...I want to go last."

"Yeah sure buddy. I'll go first then Two-Bit, Steve and then you..sound good?"

"Yeah..and we each get 5 minutes." Soda said proudly, proving he was smart once again. And of course they all gave him that look again but then they laughed and left Darry with Pony.

TBC..alright my next chapters will be the visits each make so like the order I just said it'll be in their point of view...don't worry I'll remind you..so bye for now

Reviews wanted:)


	8. Darry POV

1Hey guys!..I feel so bad for not updating in awhile so I'm updating all my stories today..all of them...they might not be long but I promise to update..I feel really bad leaving u like tht so I hope you like the updates!

**Darry POV**

_This is a little harder than I thought. I mean Pony just looks so pale. God he's so thin. He looks so small on that bed, but he isn't I know that._

"Hey Ponyboy. Look we got you the money okay honey. Don't you worry. Before you know it you'll be home and everything will be normal."

_What the hell am I saying nothing will ever be normal, not with Johnny and Dally being gone. Pony is gonna be so lost Johnny was his best friend. Don't think about that now. Worry bout Pony._

"You gave us quite a scare you know? Don't you try any more of that dying sh!t again ya hear?"

I tried to crack a smile but I couldn't. I was crying something I haven't done in a long time.

_I always had to be the strong one..but right now I didn't care. I just wanted Pony home. I wanted him to be okay. I didn't want to see him hooked up to all these machines. Never again..never_!

I grabbed his hand in mine.

_He has grown, I guess I never noticed before. Sure I knew he had but I never noticed. He wasn't my little kid brother he used to be. I can't be as hard on him any more. I can't. I won't. I want to have a relationship with Pony, I envy the one he and Soda have but they'll never know. But I will try._

I sat there for a while just holding his hand saying small things like 'you'll be fine' and 'you keep fighting' and before I knew a knock on the door was heard. I turned my head to see Two- Bit looking in. I nodded before standing up. I bent down and kissed his forehead. I haven't done that since mom and dad died. I slowly made my way out the door and sat beside Soda as Two-Bit went in with Pony.

okay so like I said these chapters will be short but once everyone has had their time with Pony there will only be two more chapter and they'll b longer as to wrap up the story. Thank u to all that hav stayed with the story.


	9. unexpected

1Hey guys...so I no I said that there would be separate chapters for each person's but...well to be honest I was reading another story and idea popped into my head..I'm not using the person's idea but something I thought of while reading it...so anyway here it is.

**Two Bit POV**

The kid looks so god damn sick its hard to look at him. But I make myself because it ain't about me right now..its about Pony. So I sit down in the chair near his bed and at first don't say anything. But eventually I feel tears in my eyes.. And I close them while I talk.

"Pony, you mean so much to the gang, so much you don't know it. You're the kid brother I never had. Even though I'm sad Johnny and dally are gone...I think I'd be more upset if you left. Your gonna make something of yourself. I always admired that about you. Anyway everyone in the gang is worried bout you...even Steve."

I had to stop just to control the tears I felt fall down my cheeks. I wiped them away and sniffed a little but continued.

"Randle never treated you right kid. Sometimes I wanted to smash his head in for the way he talked to you course I never did. But Pony he cares. He might not show it but he does..we all do. So pull through this okay?..I know you will kid. I got to go but I'll see you when your up."

I sighed and reluctantly left the room looking at Steve for a moment before sitting down.

**Steve POV**

I know I'm not the kid's favorite kid..hell he ain't mine but I do care. Pony is going somewhere in his future I can say that much. He has Soda as a brother something I always envied. Being an only child was hard specially with abusive parents. I pushed my thoughts aside and sat down near Pony. The kid looked like crap. I couldn't even look at him because I felt guilty bout the way I always treated him and crap. So I just starred at my fingers for awhile till I started talking.

"Hey kid, I know me and you don't get along to well but I care bout ya. I mean I don't know your just different..in a good way..so ya got to come through okay kid...pony."

I started rambling bout stuff after that until Soda knocked on the door. I left after I said bye and sat next to Two-Bit.

**Soda POV**

I hate seeing Pony like this. It kills me that I can't just put my arm around him and make it better. I can't this time its to bad. Maybe if I told Darry bout him being sick this wouldn't have happened. God I think bout it everyday.

"Hey Pone. So your getting that operation thing..don't worry you'll be good as new in no time. I can't wait till your home. I can't even fall asleep with out ya. I'm so used to having my arm over ya I guess."

I laugh softly cause I know that would have made Pony blush if he was awake.

"Anyway little colt you better keep fighting. I need ya..everyone does Pony. You're the reason we get up in the morning. I'd never be the same without ya."

I smiled a sad smile.

"Hey remember the time me and you scared Darry when he was 16. It was great."

_Flashback_

_Me and Pony were under Darry's bed in his room. It was April first, April fools day. My favorite day. Last year I got Pony, before that dad and before that mom, it was Darry's turn. ''Cept this time Pony was in on and helping me. So we sat there waiting for Darry to get home. After a few minutes he finally came home and to his room. I looked at Pony and mouthed to him to wait for my signal. He nodded. So we waited as Darry went around his room. When he stopped right at the end of his bed I gave the signal to Pony. We both grabbed one of Darry's leg. I'd never seen Darry jump so far or scream so loud in my life._

"_WHAT THE HELL!!!!?"_

_Me and Pony just laughed as we got out from under his bed. We looked at each other and said,_

"_April Fools!"_

_He glared at me and Pony, "I'll give you April Fools. You're both dead!"_

_He chased us all through the house till dad got home and told us to stop. Of course he got us back later my throwing water balloons at us in front of our friend. But it was fun._

_End flash back_

I laughed at the memory before a nurse came in and said I needed to go. I nodded bent down ruffled Pony's hair and kissed his forehead. I left and waited with the gang. A small smile on my lips from my memory.

**6 WEEKS LATER!**

It's been 6 weeks since Pony's surgery. He's doing well, his body is still recovering but the doctor said he won't be sent home till he wakes up. It was a Saturday afternoon when Pony opened his heavy eyes. The gang was asleep and he looked around confused. He saw Soda's head near his hand. He was snoring loudly and a smile lifted Pony's lips. He lifted his hand which felt like it hadn't been used in forever and carefully flickered Soda in the forehead. He shot up quickly and looked around. When he heard Pony laughing he smiled one of his Soda smiles and hugged Pony till Pony had to pry himself free.

"Oh god Pony I'm so glad your awake. You have no idea how worried we've been."

"What happened?" he looked at Soda with a questioning looking.

"After the rumble you got real sick and the doc said your spline had a tear or something like that. You had surgery like 6 weeks ago but you just woke up." soda smiled again and started jumping around.

"6 WEEKS!"

"Don't worry bout it Pony only thing that matters is your okay." soda looked around surprised that no one else was awake.

"Want to give a wake up call?" Soda asked with a sly grin.

"What are you thinking?" Pony asked with a smile.

"Hold on." Soda left the room and came back with three cups of water.

"I told the nurse say the doc'll be in soon to check ya out and stuff..she laughed when I told her bout our waking call but agreed to it."

Pony laughed accepting one cup.

"I got Steve and Two-Bit cause they're further away you get Darry..he's right there anyway."

"Okay."

"Alright 1..2..3...RISE AND SHINE!"

Soda and Pony threw the cups of water over their friends and they all woke up swearing even Darry but all stopped when they heard Soda...and Pony laughing.

After about a million question about how Pony was feeling Pony asked a question that has been bugging him awhile.

"They're gone aren't they?"

Everyone exchanged sad looks and darry said, " yeah Pony, they're gone."

Pony closed his eyes and put his head back on the pillow and for awhile said nothing. He opened his eyes and soda noticed something no one else did. Pony was keeping his emotions bottled up..just like Dally did. It scared Soda but he said nothing.

"I'm tired guys." Pony said without emotion. We all nodded and after saying bye and that we'll be back to get him this afternoon the and left.

Pony didn't cry..not one tear..he held them in.

**4 Weeks Later**

_Soda POV_

Pony has been acting real weird since we told him bout Johnny and Dally. He ain't the same. He's holding everything inside. He hasn't talked much except when him and Darry are fighting to god knows no end. I started blocking them out when they fought. As I was now but this fight was the worse so far. I closed my eyes and put my head on the head rest on the couch after a few minutes they stopped. I opened my eyes expecting them both to be gone but they weren't they both stood glaring at each other.

"You've acted like a spoiled brat since you found out about Johnny and Dally. It ain't an effect I liked their deaths to have on you!"

Darry said in a venomous voice. I even gasped when he brought up Johnny and Dally. No one has since Pony did 4 weeks ago. I looked at Pony. I saw sadness in his eyes before they went to pure rage.

" Don't you dare bring them into this. You never knew them like I did. You don't let anyone know you and you don't get to know anyone. Your cold Darry."

I was a little chocked at Pony now. I looked at Darry and saw a rage in his eyes I never thought possible.

"Get out!" he said in a low voice.

"What?" I said stunned by Darry. Sure he gets mad but never tells us to leave. He looked at me then to Pony.

"Get out Now Pony. I can't even look at you right now, I can't even be in the same house with you or I'll do something I'll regret! Just go come back when you learn how to respect me."

I glared at Darry. How the hell can he say that to Pony after everything that's happened? I looked at Pony and saw the hurt for the first time I saw emotion in his eyes. He slowly walked towards to door. I stood up and met him at the door.

"Stay on the porch Pony okay?"

He looked at me skeptically. His gaze lingering to Darry.

"Please Pony."

"Okay Soda." he dropped his eyes and went out side.

I turned around to glare at Darry. I was the maddest I have ever been at someone, not alone Darry.

"I can't believe you Darry! Why the hell did you say that to him?! Dammit Darry I can't believe you. He's our freaking brother and you..oh my god I can't even talk to you!"

"I know Soda I know I shouldn't have said it."

"Damn straight Darry.!"

"Look I'm going to bed and I'll talk to him tomorrow...will ya get him in bed by 11?"

"Yeah. But don't expect for me or him to be in much of a talking mood for awhile." that hurt him. He knew the truth that I was really pissed at him.

"I know Pepsi."

I just shook my head and turned around intending to go outside with Pony. I quietly slipped out side and saw Pony with his Knees pulled up to his chest and his head down. I saw his shoulders shake and I heard the muffled sounds of his sobs...

TBC so tht was the longest one yet..lol..anyway next chapter will b of Pony's POV when he's outside...I hope u liked it


	10. grief

1**HEYY!..thankx so much for the reviews...I'm hoping to update my other stories 2m..anyway thankx 4 all of u that have stuck with my stories!!!:)**

**Grief **

_Pony POV_

I starred at Darry for a moment. I really couldn't believe he had told me to get out. But I don't known if I blame him. I've been acting like a spoiled brat lately. I just can't seem to get over Dally and Johnny. I haven't cried..not one tear. I don't know how I did it. I just locked all my emotions up. But as soon as someone mention them and they disregarded them I was furious. As I was with Darry. But this wasn't the first time. No it happened in school to.

_Flash Back–6 days Ago_

_I was closing my locker when for shadows appeared over me. I looked up know all to well it would be some soc. I wasn't disappointed. 4 firmly built soc's were standing in front of me. They were on the football team. They were all built like Darry..it was weird I guess._

"_I heard bout your friends grease!" one said with a smarta$$ smirk on his face. One I wanted to rip right of his face. But another one spoke up._

"_It's all good, scum like them don't belong in the world...just like you."_

_That did it. As soon as they mentioned Dally and Johnny I was fuming and I threw the first punch. I decked the soc in the mouth as hard as possible. His mouth began to bleed and his friends helped him up._

_Wiping the blood away he glared at me."You little sh!t"_

_I couldn't help myself so of course I ran my mouth off. "Sorry you must have me confused with yourself!"_

"_I out to kick your-"_

_It was then that Steve and Two-Bit showed up. "Leave the kid alone!" I was a little shocked Steve stood up for me but didn't let it show._

_The soc starred at him, Two bit and me. When he looked at me he said, "Your one lucky sh!t"_

"_No I think you the lucky sh!t considering tomorrow your face will have quite the shiner." I said looking at the blood that began to drip from his mouth once again. He wiped it again before stalking off._

_Of course Steve and Two-Bit started lecturing me but I just tuned them out._

However all my anger vanished when Darry spoke. Him telling me to get out broke me. I never thought in a million year it would come down to that. But it did and I brought it on.

I walked over to the door but Soda grabbed my arm I looked into his eyes, ones that held sympathy.

"Stay on the porch."

I looked at Darry, I have never seen such anger before and I didn't want to be caught in the cross fire again.

"Please Pony." I sighed and nodded slowly before I went on the porch. I closed the door shut softly unusual for me lately considering I usually slammed it shut.

I heard Darry and Soda yelling, and I knew it was about me. I sighed again.

" Gee I sure wish you were here Johnny." I said this looking up at the sky.

_I'm never far Pony. _

I looked around thinking I had gone nuts. It was as if Johnny had talked to me. But I knew he couldn't. He was gone..dead. This is the first time since I woke up that I have thought bout Dally and Johnny. It hurt so much that I kept myself busy. Either running, school or yelling at Darry anything to stop me from thinking of them. But this time I had nothing to do...so I sat there remembering the times I had spent with Johnny and Dally. The things we talked about. It seemed like just yesterday me and Johnny were at the park talking.

"Dammit Johnny why'd you have to die?"

_It'll be okay Pony. _

I must be going nuts if I'm hearing Johnny talking to me. I missed him and Dally so much it hurt. But now I had time to think about them.

Slowly I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I put my head down and for the first time I grieved for Dally and Johnny. I cried softly to myself for a few minutes before I heard the door open. But I didn't stop crying. I felt my shoulders shaking but I couldn't stop.

"Pony..." It was Soda. I heard him walk to me before embracing me in a hug. By then I had lost all control I had. I cried freely into Soda's chest. He sat there holding me, rocking me back and forth. I cried until I don't know when. All I know is that I cried myself to sleep. But of course that didn't let me escape my nightmares...

So..tht's it for now...hope it's good:)


	11. Confesions

1Hi, I'm so glad that people actual like this story, I'm really happy :) sooo...I'm gonna update..not only this story but all of my stories I have started!

**Confessions **

_I was in the church on Jay mountain, it was burning. It was so hot, but I didn't move, I just starred at the scene in front of me. I saw Johnny getting hit with the burning beam and look right in my eyes._

"_It's your fault Pony." He whispered before falling threw the floor, I yelled and stepped forward but then the scene changed. I was at hospital. Everyone looking at me._

_Dally had six bullet holes in his chest, each bleeding and Johnny was crippled and burned. They all advanced on me._

"_It's your fault, your fault." _

_they all chanted, "no, I'm sorry, please."_

"_You must pay, you must pay."_

_I backed up, only to be met by a wall, but still the gang advanced on me, everyone dally, johnny, darry, Steve , Two-Bit and even Soda._

"_I'm sorry, please, I'm so sorry."_

"Pony Wake Up!!"

My eyes popped opened and I saw Soda, on reaction I backed away. Still remembering my dream. I fell off the bed and pushed my self away from Soda. He looked confused, and moved towards me. I backed up to the wall and threw my arms over my head and began crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I felt arms around me, and I flinched a little but then realized that Soda wouldn't hurt me, but wanted to help. I wrapped my arms around his chest and cried hard.

Soda rocked me again, saying, 'it'll be okay' and 'don't worry I'm here'. When I calmed down, he helped me up onto the bed again. He sat up on the head rest and I followed suit, pushing myself into him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"What's up with you Pony?"

Tears welled in my eyes, "it's my fault, my fault." I choked out. Soda brushed my hair from my face and sat up straight so he was looking at me directly.

"What's your fault Pony?"

I looked at him and tears fell down my face once more. "Johnny and Dally died." I whispered.

Soda sucked in a breathe, "Pony, look at me."

I didn't, I couldn't. It was my fault our friends were dead,

"Pony," he grabbed my chin and turned my head so I was forced to look at him, "What happened to Johnny and Dally, it wasn't your fault, none of it was."

I cried again, "but, if I didn't go in the church, Johnny wouldn't have, then he wouldn't have died, then Dally wouldn't have gone and gotten himself killed."

I looked away again, ashamed of myself, Soda grabbed my chin again, "Pony, it was Johnny's choice to follow you. You guys saved all those little kids. Johnny made that choice, and that is not your fault."

After that night Pony started getting back to his old self, and got along better with Darry, all was good, Soda returned from war, unharmed as well as Steve and Two-Bit.

Darry grew up and married Stacey, and had 1 daughter, La Trisha. He died at 88 years of age.

Soda grew up and went in search of Sandy in florida, he returned without t her however, and found love with Jennica. They had twins, one boy, Reese and one girl, Malina. He died at 91.

Steve grew up and tied the knot with Evie, they were killed in a car accident at the age of 55, their daughter, Kyanna lived with Soda and Jennica.

Two-Bit married Marcia and had a boy, Mickey. He was his typical joking self till the day he died at the age of 82.

Ponyboy grew up, and went to college, had a good job and became a famous author. He married Cherry Valance and together they had four children, 3 girls and one boy. There was Ponyboy Michael jr., Karen(after their mother), Rose,(After their grandmother) and Rainbow. He died at the age of 94.

FIN!

I hope you liked the ending...:)..please review!


End file.
